<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Brain Club by Twilicidity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143350">Big Brain Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilicidity/pseuds/Twilicidity'>Twilicidity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilicidity/pseuds/Twilicidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Futaba makes a group chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Brain Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>October 12th </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>3:30 am </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Futaba Sakura started a new chat room]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Futaba Sakura added Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki and 6 others to the chat room]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Futaba Sakura changed chat room name to big brain club]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Futaba Sakura changed name to Supreme Overlord]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Supreme Overlord changed Akira Kurusu's name to Detectives are my kink] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Supreme Overlord changed Ryuji Sakamoto's name to BROmance lover] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Supreme Overlord changed Ann Takamaki's name to Ms. Steal yo grill] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Supreme Overlord changed Yusuke Kitagawa's name to DA VINKY] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Supreme Overlord changed Makoto Niijima's name to Mommy]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Supreme Overlord changed Haru Okumura's name to Axe nicely] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Supreme Overlord changed Goro Akechi's name to The Kink]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Supreme Overlord changed Sumire Yoshizawa's name to baby girl baby]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Supreme Overlord changed Morgana's name to Stinky bastard cat] </strong>
</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> Mwehehehe</p><p>________________________</p><p>
  <em> <strong>October 12th</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> 8:30 am</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> Big brain club </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>New chat thread started </em> </span>
</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> I'm not even mad</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> ;^)))))</p><p><strong>Mommy:</strong> May I ask why we have another group chat?</p><p><strong> Mommy:</strong> And please change my name Futaba.</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> Does there neeeeeeeed to be another reason to have another group chat?? And no &gt;:((( I make the rules here hmph</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> I mean- it does fit you- you're like the mom of the group &lt;3</p><p><strong>Mommy:</strong> I never signed up for that role..</p><p><strong>Axe nicely:</strong> Thank you for always looking out for us Mako-chan!!!! 💜</p><p><strong>Mommy:</strong> Haru…</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> DUDE! I AM NOT</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Bro...why you denying our bromance</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> sorry bro</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> wait- who are you- actually who is who anyways</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> Scroll up Numbskull</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> &gt;:(((</p><p><strong>DA VINKY:</strong> You truly know how to mock me</p><p><strong>The Kink:</strong> I'm going to kill someone.</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> oooooo so scArY- Akira help!!</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> and yes Inari, that's my specialty &gt;:3</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Sorry, I don't think I can help you </p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> Traitor &gt;:""""(((</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> mwister gworo awkechi pwease do nwot hwurt me 👉👈</p><p>
  <strong> [Detectives are my kink has sent an attachment]</strong>
</p><p><strong> BROmance lover:</strong> bastard looks like someone took a shit in his coffee</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> wait- why are you with akechi so early in the morning anyways</p><p><strong>The Kink:</strong> None of your business.</p><p><strong>The Kink:</strong> :)</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> creepy man… you should like- not use emojis ever</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> Ohh- so that's why Akira isn't in class 😳 </p><p><strong>baby girl baby:</strong> Good morning everyone!</p><p><strong>baby girl baby:</strong> and Akira-senpai that's bad!!! You shouldn't skip out on your classes :(</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Yeah well it's not good to be texting in class- and I had a very good reason to skip class.</p><p><strong>baby girl baby:</strong> You're right… though what is the reason??</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> A sleepy Goro kept me from leaving bed and gave me smooches, how can I turn that down??</p><p><strong>The Kink: </strong>Akira, honey :)</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> what? You're cufvdgehejjsjs</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> ew gross couple things- but F in the chat for Akira, he died a gutsy death</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> not my bro 😢</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong>F</p><p><strong>Axe nicely:</strong> F</p><p><strong>Mommy:</strong> F</p><p><strong>baby girl baby:</strong> F</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> F</p><p><strong>Stinky bastard cat:</strong> F</p><p><strong>DA VINKY:</strong> I don't understand</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> uGH of course you wouldn't inari!!!- pssh what a NOOB even the c a t got it</p><p><strong>DA VINKY:</strong> Noob..?</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> Dear lord- even basic NPC 47889 isn't as much of a noob as you are</p><p><strong>Supreme Overlord:</strong> Nish- Mimi..uh plain looking guy that I met while out with Akira!!!</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Mishima-</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> and wow I can see that my friends are sooo nice &gt;:"""(((</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> We love you &lt;3</p><p><strong>Axe nicely:</strong> Yes!!! We love you lots, Akira!!</p><p><strong> Detectives are my kink:</strong> You're too precious Haru ლ(ಥ_ ಥ )ლ</p><p><strong>Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> what about me :((</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> perish</p><p><strong> Ms. Steal yo grill:</strong> I see how it is &gt;:""(((</p><p><strong> Detectives are my kink:</strong> ;)</p><p><strong>The Kink:</strong> Shouldn't you guys be paying attention in class rather than entertaining the fool?</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Hey! Let my harem entertain me if they want &gt;:(((</p><p><strong> BROmance lover: </strong>aren't you guys like- right next to each other</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Yea, what about it &gt;;(</p><p><strong>BROmance lover:</strong> just- never mind man</p><p><strong>Detectives are my kink:</strong> Exactly</p><p><strong> Detectives are my kink:</strong> Anyways, have fun in class guuuys. I got a morning cafe date with Gworo now &lt;3</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Chat thread has ended </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>